


Westeros Nine-Nine

by Fangirls_fanfictions, nerdpinguin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brooklyn Nine-Nine AU, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Nobody is Dead, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls_fanfictions/pseuds/Fangirls_fanfictions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdpinguin/pseuds/nerdpinguin
Summary: The one where its just Brienne and Jaime as Jake and Amy from Brooklyn Nine-Nine.  I don't own B99 or GOT





	Westeros Nine-Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first fic i've done in a while so I maybe a bit rusty. leave a comment telling me how I did. You can find me on twitter @euphoriagreyjoy.

King’s Landing is home to some of the best detectives. They work in the ninety ninth precinct under Captain Robert Baratheon. 

 

Captain Baratheon was a bad captain in all senses of the word. He just didn’t care what his detectives did. He once let Detective Jaime Lannister and Detective Yara Greyjoy have a fire extinguisher roller chair derby. 

 

Detective Jaime Lannister loved to goof off much to his partner Detective Brienne Tarth’s annoyance. Brienne was a smart woman and her dream was to make captain one day, so when she heard Captain Baratheon was retiring, she was relieved and hoped her new captain could mentor her well so she could achieve her dream.

 

“Hey, Tarth are you ready for the worst date of your life with me.” Jaime grinned. 

 

“You know I’m not.” she responded and rolled her eyes. 

  
“Well you lost our bet and that means I won.”  

 

“I know what it means Lannister!” Brienne snapped.

 

“Attention everyone, don’t forget about the briefing in ten.” Sargent Jon Snow's voice reminded everyone in the bullpen. 

  
Detective Podrick Payne made his way over to Cersei’s desk. 

 

“Hey Cersei,” Podrick started.

 

“No.” Cersei cut him off without even looking up. 

 

“Great talk!” Podrick said sarcastically and left to go to the briefing room. 

 

Once everyone settled into the briefing room, Sargent Jon Snow started the meeting.

 

“As you all know, Captain Baratheon retired two weeks ago.” Jon stated. 

  
“He was the best, ” Jaime chimed in. 

 

“He was the worst, you only liked him ‘cause he let you do whatever you wanted.” Brienne countered. 

  
“And? What’s your point?” Jaime asked. 

 

“Anyways, Captain Stark will be here soon and his main priority will be the Tyrell murder. So, Jaime, do you have an update on the case?” Sargent Snow asked. 

 

“Yes.” Jamie smiled as he stood up to go to the podium. 

  
“Good news for all you murder fans out there,” He joked, “Florist, Loras Tyrell was found dead in his home this morning. He had a single gunshot wound in the head. The body was found by his sister Margery.”

“I talked to her and she doesn’t know who would want her brother dead.” Jaime finished. 

  
“Crime scene techs are at the scene now, we’ll head over there when they’re finished.” Brienne said.

 

“Can you tell us anything about the new captain, Sarg?” Detective Yara Greyjoy asked.

 

“Captain Stark will want to introduce himself personally. Dismissed.” Jon said.

 

Brienne was back at her desk when Cersei Lannister, Jaime’s twin sister walked over and asked,“So are you excited for the new captain?”

 

“Yeah! I hope he-” 

Brienne was cut off by Cersei, “Oh wait I don’t care.” 

 

Cersei walked back to her desk. Brienne rolled her eyes. 

 

“What do you think the new captain is going to be like?” Brienne asked Jaime. 

 

“He’s probably gonna be another washed-up pencil pusher who’s only concern is-” Jaime paused and continued with a robot impression “- following every rule in the patrol guide. Robot captain engaged! Meep Morp zeep.” He joked.

 

“Is that what you think?” An authoritative voice behind Jaime asked. 

 

“Hey! New Captain alert!” Jaime awkwardly responded. 

 

“No, please go on, you were saying something about me being a washed-up pencil pusher.” Captain Stark said in a monotone. 

Brienne was grinning. 

 

“No that wasn’t about you.” Jaime tried.

 

“Then who was it about?” Captain Stark asked.    
  


“Captain Spock.” Jaime said.    
  


“Sit down.” Captain Stark replied.    
  


“Yep.” 

 

Jaime sat back down. Captain Stark turned to the rest of the squad. 

 

“Hello everyone, I’m Captain Ned Stark.” He stated. 

 

“Speech!” Brienne yelled.    
  


“That was my speech.” Captain Stark said.    
  


“Short and sweet.” Brienne replied. 

 

“Right. Sargent Snow a word in my office please,” Captain Stark asked.  

 

“Of course sir,” Snow said, walking into the office. 

 

Captain Stark shut the door behind them.    
  


“I love that guy!” Brienne said excitedly, pressing a hand to her chest. Facing Jaime, she smirked and added sarcastically, “Great first impression by the way.”  

 

“You still have to go on that date with me.” Jaime said, curbing Brienne’s enthusiasm.    
  


“Whatever, let’s just get it over with.” Brienne sighed. 

 

Meanwhile in Captain Stark’s office Captain Stark was getting settled.    
  


“So Sargent, tell me about the Nine-Nine.” Captain Stark asked. 

 

“Of course. Detective Jaime Lannister is one of our best detectives, he loves solving puzzles and putting away bad guys. He can be childish but he does love his job. Detective Brienne Tarth is one of the smartest and toughest on the squad. She lost a bet to Jaime. Detective Yara Greyjoy is another great detective, super scary though. Detective Podrick Payne is a hard worker, but a bit of a goof sometimes nice guy though. He’s Jaime’s best friend. Then there’s Bronn and Tormund Giantsbane. They don’t really do much, honestly but nice guys and finally your assistant Cersei Lannister, she’s Jaime’s twin sister. She’s interesting to say the least.” Sargent Snow finished.    
  


“Thank you Sargent Snow, one more question- why haven’t you been in the field for over two months?” Captain asked. 

 

“There was an incident at a department store sir.” Sargent Snow started. 

Flashback:    
_ Jaime and Sargent Snow were answering a call from a department store about a possible robbery. Jaime and Sarg were rounding the corner when Sarg heard a noise and fired his gun at what turned out to be a mannequin  while screaming. _

 

_ “I think he’s dead.” Jaime said sarcastically.  _

 

“I see. What made you freak out?” Captain Stark asked.    
  


“My wife Ygritte and I have twin baby girls, Captain, and ever since they were born I’ve been freaking out about dying.” Sargent Snow explained. 

 

“I see. Thank you Sargent.” Captain Stark said.    
  


“Of course Sir.” Sargent Snow replied before he turned to leave to go back to his desk. 

Captain Stark decided Jaime Lannister was going to be his worst nightmare. 

 

***   
  


“I can’t believe you won the bet Jaime!” Podrick exclaimed. 

 

“I know, I’m going to make this the worst date she’s ever been on.” Jaime responded, his eyes lit up with mischief. 

 

“Why are you putting so much effort into this if you don’t like her?” Yara questioned as she spun a pen around her fingers. 

 

“Yara’s got a point, little brother. Are you sure you don’t have a crush on her?” Cersei asked.    
  


“First of all, I’m only younger by three minutes, and secondly, I don’t have a crush on her. I just think it’s fun to mess with her.” Jaime responded.    
  


“Are you forgetting that’s how Ygritte and I were?” Sargent Snow chimed in.    
  


“Damn it, Sarg!” Jaime yelled. 

  
  


***

 

The next day was the day of Jaime and Brienne’s date. Jaime was excited because he couldn’t wait to annoy Brienne all night,  _ totally _ not because he had a tiny crush on her. Absolutely not.

 

Jaime texted Podrick and let him know that Jaime was in the elevator. So the music for Jaime’s grand entrance would commence. Jaime waited for the elevator to ding to signal he was on the right floor. The elevator finally dinged and he heard the echo of  _ Celebration _ by  _ Kool & The Gang.  _ When the doors opened, he walked out dancing his way to Brienne. When he finally reached her, he got down on one knee with a plastic diamond ring and asked, “Detective Brienne Tarth, would you do me the honor of going on the worst date of your life?”    
  


“You have to say yes.” He stage-whispered. 

 

“Fine, let’s just get this over with.” Brienne sighed. She began walking in the direction of the elevator he had just come out of. 

 

“Um, where are you going?” Jaime asked.    
  
“To get this stupid date over with.” Brienne answered. 

  
“Did you forget I also get to choose what you wear on this date?” Jaime responded with a smirk, holding out a black bag to her.    
  
“I am in hell.” Brienne moaned as she snatched the plastic garment bag from his hand and went to change in the bathroom. 

 

When she reached the bathroom, she walked into a stall and locked the door. She unzipped the bag and groaned.    
  
Jaime had picked out what was very obviously the ugliest thing he could find- a blue dress with big pouffy sleeves and a ruffled bottom. The dress had to have come from the 1980s. She pulled the dress on and walked back out to the bullpen. 

She noticed Jaime had changed as well. He was wearing a  tuxedo top with cargo shorts and sneakers. She rolled her eyes. 

 

“You look awful.” Jaime noted.    
  


“Thanks, jackass.” She replied. 

 

They made their way down to the lobby of the precinct and to Jaime’s car. They arrived to his car which Brienne noticed that he had put a sign on his bumper that read, 'LOST A BET' as well as metal cans as streamers on the bottom of the sign.    
  


“M’lady” he said as he opened her door. 

 

She thought that the ride would be silent but she was proven wrong by Jaime screaming at the top of his lungs along to  _ ABBA _ ’s  _ Fernando. _ They made their way to Flea Bottom Bar to meet the rest of the squad. They walked inside and made their way to the squad. 

  
“Wow, Brienne you look worse than I thought you would.” Cersei stated. 

 

“And, now it is time for us to recreate the dance scene in ‘Titanic’.” Jaime grinned, pulling Brienne to the middle of the bar. 

 

Brienne was flung around by Jaime for the whole song. She breathed a sigh of relief when the final notes of the song played. They were getting ready to leave to go to the next thing he had planned but, Sargent Snow grabbed Jaime and told him there was a potential drug deal going down and they needed Brienne and him to stakeout the location He and Brienne changed back into their normal clothes before they left the bar. Jamie and Brienne got into his car to go to the location. Once they got there, Jaime turned his headlights off so they wouldn’t be spotted. 

 

“What’s the worst date you’ve ever been on?” She suddenly asked him. 

 

“I once had a woman break down into tears because I told her I was a Gemini.” Jaime responded seriously. 

 

She laughed at the answer he gave. 

  
“You know, we might have a better view if we go to that rooftop.” She said pointing to a nearby roof. 

 

They got out of his car and headed up to the roof. Jaime had brought some Popcorn along to snack on during the stakeout. He and Brienne made it to the roof and found some crates to sit on and then ate the popcorn while they watched the alley below. Jamie began throwing popcorn and catching it in his mouth. Brienne tried to do the same but failed miserably, which caused them both to laugh. Jaime had never heard Brienne laugh so delightedly and he decided it was his new favorite sound. His phone started buzzing and he saw that Sargent Snow was calling. He stepped away to answer his phone.    
  


“Hey Sarg.” He said.

 

“Hey Jaime, just wanted to let you know they found a relief team for you guys. You can leave if you want.” Sarg told him. 

 

He glanced back at Brienne who was throwing popcorn trying to catch it in her mouth and smiled. 

 

“I think we’re good.” He responded.    
  
“Alright, update us in the morning. Night.” Sarge said as he hung up the phone. 

 

He turned to walk back to where Brienne was and sat back down. 

  
“Who was that?” Brienne asked.    
  
“Just Sarg.” He responded. 

 

Brienne smiled at him and when she did he realized he was in love with her. 


End file.
